


Untitled Crobby Smut For Crowley

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Smut drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crobby smut for smut sunday!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Crobby Smut For Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> For Crowlsey <3

Crowley had been planning this for a while, since he had met the burly, gurmpy Robert Singer. With the world going to shit, and Lucifer ready to annihilate each and every single demon in the world, having to ‘borrow’ Roberts soul to fight the end, he figured that now was just about the right time to bring up their anniversary. Armed with a bottle of Jack and hopefully flowers that Robert would find charming, he teleported to the mans house, specifically his office where he was standing. 

Robert had his back to him, leaning against his desk as he held a glass in his hands. Crowley cleared his throat to signal his arrival, the plastic warpping around the flowers crinkling as he stepped forward. Robert turned around, looking at Crowley surprised.

“And why are you here?” He asked gruffly, putting the glass down and instead, reaching for a shotgun full of salt shells that he had next to his desk.

Crowley’s eyes scanned the room before holding out the flowers. “These are for you.” Bobby looked taken aback as he eyes the flowers suspiciously, a hint of surprise on his face as he took them from the demon. 

“Monkshade and Wolfsbane… Odd combination.” Bobby murmured before looking back at Crowley. It was silent for a moment before Bobby smirked, and Crowley smirked back, bounding up to the older hunter to say: “Happy Anniversary love.” Before he kissed him smack bang on the lips.

Bobby dropped the flowers onto his desk and the shotgun onto the floor, hands coming to grip Crowley’s waist as the demon held the back of his head with one hand, the other hand sliding down Bobby’s back.

They broke apart. “Bobby…” Crowley panted as the hunter herded him through the hallways, hands undoing the tie around his neck and throwing it to the floor. Bobby’s hands worked quickly to undo the buttons on his dress shirt. They reached Bobby’s bedroom door, Crowley snapping his fingers to open it as Bobby pushed him through the doorway towards the bed. Crowley lay back on the bed, shimmying out of his dress pants as Bobby stripped out of the layers of flannel and jeans, leaving the clothes crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed before crawling over Crowley, hovering over the demons body. Crowley groaned, sliding his hands down Bobby’s back, feeling the hunter kiss his neck. The demon whimpering as he felt the scrape of the hunters beard over his skin, body arching as Bobby’s hand wandered down his body to grip his cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip to spread the leaking precome over it. Crowley moaned as Bobby sat up, still pumping his cock in his hand while spreading Crowley’s legs for him.

Bobby took two seconds to fish out the bottle of lube that Crowley had constantly been replacing in his top drawer of his bedside table, pouring some onto his finger, slicking it up and teasing the tip against Crowley’s entrance. Crowley moaned and pushed back against the hunters hand.

“Come on Bobby!” He whined, pouting with cheeks flushed. Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed his finger in to the hilt, feeling Crowley shudder. The demon was so sensitive every single time they did this, his hole just sucking his fingers in. He added more lube and pushed another finger in, feeling his muscles clench down on him. Crowley was moaning, legs spread and bent, Bobby kneeling between them, two fingers fucking Crowley open.

Bobby chuckled, pushing another finger into Crowley and turning his wrist, pumping his fingers in and out of Crowley a few more times, curling them, hitting Crowley’s prostate, making the demon arch his back and yell out.

“Turn over.” Bobby said, pulling his fingers out. Crowley turned over, propping himself up on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass with a smirk on his face, trying to entice the hunter. 

“Come on Bobby.” He purred, eyes darkening from their brown to an almost black as his pupils dialated. Bobby smirked and leaned forward, lining up his cock to Crowley’s hole, pushing into the warm heat, groaning as he pressed his chest to Crowley’s back, sliding in to the hilt.

Bobby panted into Crowley’s neck as the demon pushed back against the cock in his ass. Bobby began thrusting, hands gripping Crowley’s hips. Crowley moaned, turning his head to kiss Bobby as his hips moved back to meet his thrusts.

They moved together, Bobby thrusting hard and fast like Crowley liked it, fingers digging into his hips. Crowley clenched around his cock, hands twisted into the sheets of the bed as his breathing laboured. Bobby sped up his thrusts, one hand reaching down to jack Crowley’s cock, spreading precome around it to slick the way his hand moved. Crowley squeezed around his cock and shuddered.

“Ahhh-Bobby-fuck!” Crowley swore as he shuddered through his climax, come painting the sheets as he fucked himself back onto Bobby’s cock. The hunter kept thrusting until he came, cock pulsing inside Crowley as the demon relaxed, melting against the sheets, feeling Bobby slip out of him, a trickle of come sliding down his thigh. Bobby scooped it up before placing his finger at Crowley’s mouth. The demon sucked on the digits seductively before smiling up at fondly the hunter, feeling content.

Bobby smiled back, small and gentle as he reached for the washcloth on the bedside table to wipe away the come that was on the sheets and Crowley’s thigh. He went to the bathroom and put it into the sink. When he came back, he saw Crowley on his side of the bed, hugging his pillow, head buried into it. He laughed to himself before joining his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling to himself as he pressed a kiss to Crowley’s temple and murmuring a soft ‘happy anniversary and goodnight.’

 


End file.
